onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:KuroUrufu/Archivio 2018
Ok ho fatto come hai detto. Comunque visto che ne hai fatti molti di capitoli potresti dare un'occhiata a quelli che faccio io e se il caso rimuovere il template bozza? Per sicurezza lo inserisco in tutti i capitoli che intendo creare, non essendo molto esperto nella creazione di queste pagine. Avevo poi intenzione di fare (sempre se il tempo a disposizione me lo permette) un capitolo al giorno di quelli relativi all'isola degli uomini-pesce, che ho visto mancare. --Totòòò (discussioni) 17:43, gen 2, 2018 (UTC) Sì diciamo che quello è un obiettivo, spero di riuscirci se non in un mese massimo in due. Comunque grazie per la disponibilità! --Totòòò (discussioni) 18:11, gen 3, 2018 (UTC) Sì penso anch'io che sia meglio per me farli in ordine cronologico, il motivo era solamente che volevo completare i capitoli presenti in un determinato volume, ad esempio avevo intenzione di fare cap 637-638-639 per completare il volume 65 e poi ricominciare dal 615. --Totòòò (discussioni) 15:41, gen 5, 2018 (UTC) Sì scusa non ci ho fatto caso, siccome non sono solito controllare molte volte la parte relativa al riassunto può essere che trovi qualche errore qua e là. Infatti è proprio per questo che lascio il template . --Totòòò (discussioni) 19:45, gen 10, 2018 (UTC) Ok capito, e invece nel caso ci sia scritto silhouette? Proprio nel capitolo 616 ho visto che era segnato Jinbe con tra parentesi tale scritta, ma ho deciso di ometterlo perchè non l'ho proprio visto all'interno del capitolo. --Totòòò (discussioni) 15:14, gen 16, 2018 (UTC) Ok capito, allora dalla prossima volta li inserisco, grazie delle informazioni! --Totòòò (discussioni) 15:38, gen 16, 2018 (UTC) Ok capito. Comunque controllo sempre le correzioni che fai ai miei capitoli, quindi non serve mandarmi un ulteriore messaggio! :) --Totòòò (discussioni) 18:09, gen 30, 2018 (UTC) Ciao KuroUrufu, nel capitolo 628 Otohime appare come immagine in una foto e nella wiki inglese è inserita nella tabella dei personaggi con (image). In questo caso però l'ho omessa, in quanto non so se poteva valere come flashback. Cosa è giusto fare in questi casi? --Totòòò (discussioni) 17:47, feb 13, 2018 (UTC) Ok capito. --Totòòò (discussioni) 18:20, feb 13, 2018 (UTC) Abbiamo finito i capitoli mancanti! Ti ringrazio per avere corretto e sistemato di volta in volta le pagine. A parte l'ultimo capitolo vorrei chiederti se puoi revisionare anche i capitoli 613, 614 e 617, che probabilmente all'epoca ti sono sfuggiti. Grazie del tempo dedicato comunque! --Totòòò (discussioni) 19:34, feb 26, 2018 (UTC) Fai schifo A stronzo come ti sei permesso di cancellare le mie modifiche? �������� Ma la smetti di modificare quello che modifico io? 95.235.200.54 ������ Kuro, io aggiungo gli spazi dopo i template profilo, e invece mi conta come se li avessi tolti. Se provo ad annullare la mia modifica, mi dice che la annulla e poi non me la conta. Ho provato a rimettere lo spazio... e mi ha sopstato a capo la doppia parentesi graffa. Secondo te che problema è? One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 16:07, mar 29, 2018 (UTC) Bimbominchia Non penso proprio, anche perché lo schermo mi mostra la modifica che effettivamente faccio. Mi faresti questo piacere: se adesso guardi il codice sorgente di La passeggiata sotto i mari di Hacchan, tra la doppia parentesi graffa che chiude il profilo e la frase, vedi uno spazio o no? One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 16:22, mar 29, 2018 (UTC) Ecco, ivece a me lo mostra senza spazio! : D One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 16:27, mar 29, 2018 (UTC) Buona Pasqua KuroUrufu!!! One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 18:27, apr 1, 2018 (UTC) La smetti di modificare la curiosità di Bonney? Condivide molte caratteristiche con Sasha Blouse La sezione "Nave" non andrebbe messa quantomeno prima di "differenze manga-anime"? One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 12:23, apr 19, 2018 (UTC) Ciao, da quando PGV2 non è più dei nostri cerco di aggiornare le pagine il meglio che posso. Da adesso in poi, dato che inizia una nuova saga, ti andrebbe di aggiornare la sezione storia dei personaggi della ciurma? In questo modo sarebbe molto più semplice che non fare tutto da zero.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 17:00, apr 21, 2018 (UTC) Le stavo inserendo in quella di Tashigi... ma mi sono distratto. 'XD Quindi le ricarico e basta, giusto? One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 14:22, apr 30, 2018 (UTC) Ah. Non sapevo si potessero ripristinare! Guarda che ho già ricaricato quella di Tashigi pre-TS. Ripristina l'altra. One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 14:28, apr 30, 2018 (UTC) Ciao. Chiedo a te per non aprire una DIscussione inutile. In quale parte del capitolo 904 la ragazza viene chiamata "Mola"? L'ho riguardato un po' di volte, ma non ho mai trovato detto il suo nome. One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 14:07, mag 11, 2018 (UTC) Io sinceramente reputo che sia una notevole speculazione dire che sia Moda (tanto più che è la wiki inglese l'unica fonte). Secondo me si potrebbero anche eliminare già subito le informazioni a riguardo, ma se reputi che sia più opportuno aprire una discussione ben venga. Dimmi tu cosa preferisci (se vuoi potrei occuparmi io del lavoro di "rimozione", dato che per ora non ho niente da fare). One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 14:46, mag 11, 2018 (UTC) Ok. Direi di aprire una discussione sulla sua pagina. Lo faresti tu mentre mi occupo di eliminare le varie robe? One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 14:53, mag 11, 2018 (UTC) Come non detto, sei velocissimo e mi hai anticipato. Apro io la discussione. ; ) One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 14:54, mag 11, 2018 (UTC) XD Ok ok allora; hai pure finito di scrivere l'introduzione alla discussione prima di me (sono proprio lento, uff...). Ben fatto as always. One-Two-Chopperdjango (discussioni) 15:10, mag 11, 2018 (UTC) Oi ma per mettere immagini senza che vengano rimosse come devo fare? Westlifer (discussioni) 15:13, mag 13, 2018 (UTC) Perché hai annullato la mia modifica? Cancellazione Ciao potresti cancellare questo vandalismo? Grazie. 79.50.201.218 11:10, lug 19, 2018 (UTC) Soldato Melanzana Ciao, hai nominato una discussione riguardo questo personaggio, che non riesco a trovare. Se si era deciso di non creare questa pagina, mi scuso, ma non ho letto tale discussione.--Mangautente01 (discussioni) 16:06, lug 30, 2018 (UTC) KuroUrufu per favore banna l'utente --> 2.235.75.170 che vandalizza, grazie JiunoLujo (discussioni) 22:58, ago 2, 2018 (UTC) Ciao KuroUrufu vorrei sapere cosa significa lo Schema Colore dell'Infobox episodio dell'episodio 807. Grazie mille in anticipo :3 JiunoLujo (discussioni) 20:17, ago 5, 2018 (UTC) Grazie per la risposta ❗️����‍♂️ JiunoLujo (discussioni) 17:43, ago 6, 2018 (UTC) Ciao, nella pagina dei volumi, il Template:Volumi 51-60 appare solo come "scritta". Sai a cosa è dovuto? Forse perché contiene delle note?--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 14:11, ago 15, 2018 (UTC) Ciao KuroUrufu. Vorrei che mi aiutassi nella creazione di Template sulla Wiki FANDOM "Fire Brigade of Flames". Per il link: http://it.fire-brigade-of-flames.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Brigade_of_Flames_Wiki Non so se questo sia il posto giusto per chiederlo, ma non sapre come contattarti altrimenti. JiunoLujo (discussioni) 21:16, ago 20, 2018 (UTC) Ciao! Puoi dirci cosa ne pensi a riguardo di questa discussione? Grazie!--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 08:57, set 22, 2018 (UTC) Ciao, scusa per il disturbo, ma vorrei chiederti di rinominare l'immagine della taglia di Kidd poiché l'ho caricata con un nome sbagliato.--Mangautente01 (discussioni) 16:07, nov 1, 2018 (UTC) Grazie mille.--Mangautente01 (discussioni) 16:21, nov 1, 2018 (UTC) Ciao, ti scrivo per informarti che da domani sarò all'estero per due settimane, quindi credo che potrò solo fare modifiche minori.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 20:34, dic 8, 2018 (UTC) Informazione Ciao, come si fa ad entrare nella AVW? Mi hanno detto che per farne parte bisogna svuotare le pagine e scrivere AVW. È vero? Ciao ti auguro un sincero Buon Natale.--Mangautente01 (discussioni) 01:48, dic 25, 2018 (UTC) Buon Natale e buone feste anche a te! Per caso tu sai dove prendere le 4 immagini che usiamo negli episodi e come unirle?--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 18:38, dic 25, 2018 (UTC) Auguri anche a te Kuro! Sono riuscito a farteli in tempo ;) --Totòòò (discussioni) 22:50, dic 25, 2018 (UTC) Ah, non lo sapevo...a quale wiki ti riferisci? Ne usano sempre quattro? Dici di usare quelle immagini per tutti gli episodi mancanti e da qui in avanti?--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 06:27, dic 26, 2018 (UTC) Eh solo che in termini di tempo è un po' dispendioso e, almeno personalmente, non riuscirei a "starci dietro". In attesa che Leviathan torni tra noi (mi auguro il prima possibile!), userei le immagini messe a disposizione delle altre wiki. Saresti d'accordo?--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 16:31, dic 29, 2018 (UTC)